


In All Technicalities Other Than Originating From This Dimension

by DraconSinss



Category: Gravity Falls, Transcendence AU- Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence, Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconSinss/pseuds/DraconSinss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another dimension's Bill decides to visit one with someone he could relate to.</p><p>-warning for language... and odd things-</p>
            </blockquote>





	In All Technicalities Other Than Originating From This Dimension

**Author's Note:**

> Bo Burnham. This fic was a product of me thinking "What characters would bond over watching this odd thing?"  
> Rated T, but this is a warning for uh... SPOILERS FOR "what." by Bo Burnham |..... yeah.

Dipper glared at the blonde in front of him. The blonde gave Dipper a sharp grin back, a grin so wide it reminded him of _him. Well,_ Dipper supposed, _it is him in all technicalities other than originating from this dimension. He also looks moderately human, but kind of like- ugh – like me._

Dipper only growled as Mabel, Henry, Stan and the triplets watched (the three eldest ready to fight), behind him. “So, we _were_ at a stalemate. We both know this, you let us put you in one of our traps-““Which work just as well on me as they do you meaning-“

Dipper cleared his throat. “ _Meaning_ they don’t. Anyways, why are you here and _w͘͞͝h̨̕͡a҉̵͡t̷̕͝ d̡o ̷y̷͠ò̵u̸ ͜wa̴͜͜n͝t͟͝?̷_ ”

Bill- _Bill Cipher_ replied by only smirking and leaning back where he floated. “Well, judging from that look I’d assume you know the me from this dimension. If you ever _really_ got to know me, then you’d know it was because I was bored… as for what I want… I was lonely. We were practically besties in the other dimension, too! To be honest, I was expecting a warmer welcome.”

With that, Dipper got up and roughly grabbed the other. He teleported both of them out of the house, into the forest. _Away from what he could take away from him. Not again, NEVER AGAIN._ Bill was grabbed by the neck and slammed into a tree that promptly snapped. “What’re you playing at, **_C҉̨̡͜Į̀͜͟P̕͘H̶͝E̵͢R͠?_** ” Dipper growled.

Bill wasn’t taking any of this shit, so he threw Dipper off himself. “Geez. Chill. Click your pens or something.” He promptly summoned a small pen and threw it at Dipper, who caught it. In return, Dipper scowled and threw a chocolate bar back. (The unbalance would tear him apart, damn it!). Bill started munching, not commenting on why he got something in return (He could sympathize,) but continued with the conversation either way.

“I have no idea what this world’s ‘Cipher’ did to you, but you need to know I’m not that guy. In my world, you brought me here- _err_ Gravity Falls, we have a jolly good time. We’re stupid so we summoned a demon, blah, blah, blah.  They tried to merge this with-“With a claw at reality, a portal opened. “-This then he possessed me- and from the look of your face I’d guess that you know the rest.” He promptly closed the portal to the nightmare realm before anything could escape.

Dipper sighed and took a few steps back. “You’re lonely?”

Bill nodded. “My poor evergreen needs his space… knows one day I’ll have to move on… BUT HEY, YOU’RE IMMORTAL TOO, RIGHT?” Bill’s pupils seemed to take over his eyes as he ran up to Dipper and grinned.

“…yeah? I mean- _why would I trust you?_ ” Dipper glared, but didn’t make a move to turn away.

“You know, omnipotence? I’ll learn everything about you either way. Plus, we’re in the same boat, here! I know the perfect thing we could do, even. Come on, Dipsy Dot.” Bill grabbed Dipper’s arm and dragged him while teleporting away. They were in a public space, people moved around them naturally and a few others walked right through them. They stood in front of a theatre.

“Bill, what are we doing here? _Why did you take us here?_ ” Dipper’s head snapped towards Bill and he growled. _He wouldn’t be able to destroy this one, and it irritated him to no end._

In defense, Bill put both hands up. “Hey RELAX, love. It’s a show I think you’d enjoy. Trust me, it’s _hilarious_.”

Dipper sighed, “Fine. This is your only chance.”

Bill fist pumped and hugged the other demon. Dipper grimaced, the feeling of trusting this person to take him anywhere (or with anything) was horrible. Bill stiffened suddenly and held Dipper at arm’s length. “How old were you when you were- uh…”

“I was twelve, Bill.”

Bill’s eyes seemed to widen in realization. Then he seemed contemplative…. “Well, that’s going to be a problem, but it’s nothing we can’t fix. _Technically_ , you are older than that so… taking you where I wanted isn’t going to be a problem.”

Dipper sighed and rubbed his eyes in frustration, “You’re making it reaaaallly hard to trust you here, cipher.”

“Cipher this, cipher that. RELAX, love. Its fine… you just won’t get _everything_ because- uh the age thing… I guess I’m like, three years older than you? But those years were probably the most important in a childhood…” Bill put his claw to his chin. He waved it dismissively. “Ah, it’ll be fine. Just be your insensitive demon self and you’re golden.”

“Ciph- _Bill_ what are we even going to be doing?” Dipper had his arms crossed now.

“We are going to a comedy show.” Bill’s grin split his face and the expression he had made Dipper curious. “Bo Burnham.”

Dipper arched his eyebrow. “…okay? Why is there a problem with age, then?”

Bill only grinned in response as he dragged the other demon through the theatre walls. “You’re going to love this. _My_ Dipper always refused, but I just know you’ll love it.” Dipper’s expression seemed a bit grave as he was sat down next to Bill in the front row air, being seen by a few people with the sight. (Since they weren’t really trying to hide their presence) “Come on, I made sure he played one of his older shows too. I mean, it’s newer in this universe, but in mine it came out in like, 2013. Now shush, it’s starting.”

Dipper watched incredulously as the other demon curled up against him and the show began.

There was a man- _wait was that a demon?_ \- bathed in red center-stage. “This is Bo Burnham.” The narrative began. “ _He's 22 years old. He's a male, and he looks like the genetic product of a giraffe having sex with Ellen DeGeneres_.” Dipper tapped Bill’s shoulder wildly, but his hand was slapped. Bill gave him a signal to just watch the show. “ _He has a gigantic head and tiny nipples. He's isolated himself over the last five years in the pursuit of comedy and, in doing so has lost touch with reality. You're an asshole, Bo. You hear me? You think you know better than me. You think you know better than everybody. You will die alone, and you will deserve it. All your future reincarnations will be horribly cursed, Bo. But in the meantime you might as well tell those silly jokes of yours. See if that helps.”_

Dipper’s face scrunched up in confusion, before widening one the one red light switched to being strobe lights and moving colors, mixed with magic light canons going off occasionally. The man on stage ran and jumped around the stage, encouraging the cheers from the crowd. Dipper looked to Bill, who was grinning and back to the stage. Dipper hoped to the stars this wasn’t a trap once the map started ridiculously dancing and the music stared up.

“You used to do comedy when you felt like being funny, but now you're contraction-ally obligated. So dance you fucking monkey. **_D̵̵͢͠͠A̴͜͝N͢͠͏C̡͟͢͡Ę̷̛͢͡ ͏͘͡M̢͟͝҉O̴͜N̡̧҉̸̀K̸̵͝Ę̶̕Ỳ̷͜҉ ͢͏̡͞҉D҉̸̡̧͢A̛͘҉̴̶N̴̵̶Ć̡̀Ȩ͏͠!̴͏̶̕͟”_**

Dipper startled a bit, and Bill held in his snickers. They watched as the man ripped his pants, only to reveal he had two other pairs on, watched him mime playing instruments and drinking invisible water (and spitting it out afterwards) before being victim to more of his dancing. He occasionally cast spells that were much too complicated for the average human mind. “Bill-““ ** _P̸̀̕R̛O̡̢̕L̴̸͡O̡͡N͠G̸̢E͘͢D̷̶ ̶̛͠Ȩ̷Ý̨̡E͜ C̸̴͜ON̶̛͝T͟͡A͏̸Ç̀T̡͡_**.̛” A spotlight shone right on Dipper and he froze as everything else but him and Bo Burnham were bathed in darkness.

The man on stage stared right into Dipper’s eyes and he stared wide-eyed back. “ ** _P҉͞RO҉͡L̡͞O̧N͘GE̷D́ ̶̵̕EY̵̴E̵̷ ̷̨̢C͡O̸͡N̶T͢AC̸_** T̀” Dipper felt him slip into a more physical state where everything could see him now, cameras and mortals alike. “ ** _Ṕ̵R̴͢O̶̕L̀͠O̸͝Ń̡̕G̨͝E̡҉D́͢҉́҉ ̢̛͜E̵̶̕͜͜Ý̵͞E̴̵҉ ͝҉̸͘͝Ç̴̧͡ǪN̷͝҉͞ŢÀ̵͠͏͟C̴͏T̢͜_** ” The man- _Bo_ \- didn’t falter or even blink. “ ** _Ṕ̀͢͡R̨̀O̴̢͡Ĺ̴̨͜͝O̸̷͡N̵͡͏G̡̧E̕͟͟͠D̷̸̀ ͏́É̴Y̢E̛͏ ̴̀͜͜͟C̴͜O̴̡̕͢N͘͏͘T̕͜͠À̷̡Ç̕͠T̷͞_** ”Dipper wondered if this human demon was a practitioner and he was using a charm on himself to make Dipper hold his stare. “ ** _P̶̸R͢͝O̵̧̧͞͏Ĺ̨̕͘O͟͏̵̧́Ń͢͢͝G͏̶͜͝E͢͞Ḑ̷̡̧̛ ̵̢̨͜È̕̕̕͢Y҉̸̀́E͞͞͠ ̶̢̧͘C̴̨͜͠Ó̷̶̷Ń͜T̀͢Ą̶̡͠C͏̡̨̕͟T̷̸͢.̶͝”_** This was going on for too long, but when Dipper tried looking away, he couldn’t. So he tried blinking to see if that’d help. “ ** _P̕R͢͜͝͞Ó̕L̸̸̛̕O̸͏̷͟͢N͘͜҉͟G̸̵̨͝É̀͞Ḑ͟ ̸̢̛È̴̴̀͢Ỳ̡͢͡͡E̸̴̸ ̨̧̛͜Ć̶̢̧͡Ǫ̴͜͡N̷̨͟͡͠T̷͏̢A̛҉̕͏C̛͏̡̨T̴̀̕̕_** ” Bo started advancing, so Dipper concluded that it only worsened the problem. The words repeated twice, Bo at the edge of the stage before Dipper felt something sultry whisper “….prolonged eye contact” from his shoulder into his ear. He shivered and kept eye-contact, horrified.

The previous music continued and Bo gestured his arm in a joking matter, Dipper took a releasing breath and- “ ** _P̵̶̛̀͜R̸҉̷O̢҉̧̢͠Ļ̷̕O̧͞͠N̸̵͟͝͞G͏̡͏͞E͘͜D̴͞͠ ̸́͡͡Ę̀͞Ý̨̨̨E̴͡ ͏C̢͞Ó͠Ǹ̢͘͜͝T́͝҉͜͡A͟͞͡C̵̢̛̀͘T̷̡̛́.̸̸̡͘_** ” He froze all over again, Bill laughing and clapping on his side. Twice more and Dipper blushed and gritted his teeth as the man palmed himself on stage, all while still coming towards him. “ ** _Lick your lips to make it more comforting_**.” Bo did, and the show continued.

Dipper tapped Bill wildly. “ _Bill!_ What the-““Just watch, love.”

“Do you want to see a magic trick?” Guitars started playing and lights began flashing brighter than before. Dipper decided he was really concerned for the man on stage, and for the crowd. The man pulled out a deck of cards and Bill pushed someone out of the way so he could pick a card. Bo threw the cards at him and music played saying: “MAGIC ISN’T REAL, YOU IDIOT, READ A BOOK.” Over and over until it stopped and asked “Or is it?” and he proceeded to bring in more light magic. He even started flying at some point… then… groping himself some more. Dipper’s eyes widened and he began laughing as the man stuck his entire hand into his mouth.

Bill smiled at his laugh. This was nice. He missed this, so much.

Both demons burst with chainsaw-like laughter when the five-horned-unicorn made of light was pretend-shot repeatedly. Dipper guessed Bill had hated them as well, that or just enjoyed the surprise violence.

It was minutes later and Dipper was howling with laughter, accidentally visible to certain cameras and people as he laughed. Bo sang: “I saw an old man get hit by a train, he didn't see it in the pouring rain. He didn't hear me shout, ‘Look out for the train!’” … “Cause I didn't say anything…” Dipper snorted and held his side.

Dipper’s nose seemed to scrunch when he began to lash out with a poem about ‘sluts’, but the expression was wiped off when Bo began to wear the empty book he held as a hat. Bill was laughing all the way through and was glad Dipper actually enjoyed this trip.

By the time “Beating Off in A minor” finished, Bill was patting Dipper on the shoulders as he laughed and blushed with his head in his hands. “Oh my stars, why am I still watching this?”

Bill smiled and patted him more. “Because I’m amazing and it’s possible that you’re actually trying to be my friend?” Dipper lifted his head and glared. Bill smiled widely in response. “Changing the topic… how many times have you gotten a summon and that was the first thing you seen? Humans are so weird.”

Dipper shook his head. “One time was too many.”

The show continued. When Bo Burnham slipped out, then back into his stage persona claiming that he blacked out for twenty seconds, Dipper laughed, but would look into it later. I mean, this man was obviously not okay. Dipper noticed nothing significantly wrong with his soul, earlier he took a glimpse in his mind to if there was anything wrong- _but nope. He was getting curious. Maybe he could ask Bill? Wow. He’d never have thought he’s even think something like that before…_

“Oh, hey little gir- _Oh Alcor_ -“Dipper stiffened as he heard the muffled microphone. He looked up and promptly looked down. _He was going to die of embarrassment._ “Oh! Alcor, you taaaaaste sooooo goooood!” Bo whined? Was that a whine?

 The bit continued and Bill arched his eyebrow at Dipper. “You’re Alcor, I assume? That’s hilarious, in my universe he said ‘Satan’ and there was-““AH! HELP ME! I’M A VESSEL! ILLUMINATI! 666! AHGHGHAHAAALLALALALALA!-“Bo yelled in the mic. ”That.”

“We Think We Know You” Started and Dipper was watching with a smirk hiding his awe.

“Bill Cipher…” Dipper said, once they had left the theatre. Bill arched his eyebrow and grinned widely.

“Yes, Alcor All Mighty?” Bill was shoved playfully away.

“Bill, what the hell was that?” Bill shrugged and grinned, blipping them both back to the shack. “No, I mean seriously. Is that man well? His soul was… _weird_.” Bill only winked. “NO. NO, NO, NO. You are going to tell me everything.”

Bill sighed. “Well, I couldn’t exactly figure anything out in my dimension… so I was thinking maybe we could work on it… together?”

Dipper froze, then gave Bill a disapproving glare. “Nope. Not doing that. Never doing that.”

From the entrance of the living room Mabel leaned against the doorway. “ _Dipper_ , what the heck?! You can’t just leave like that, looking like you were going to murder him and coming back all chummy! Not without giving Mabel some date deets.”

“ _Mabel!_ ” Dipper’s body tensed as he did what only could be described as a pout.

Bill laughed and scratched the back of his head. “Glad to see this Mabel isn’t really different from my dimensions’.”

Mabel stiffened and pulled her brother closer towards her, attempting to whisper something in his ear. “Dipper, are you actually going to, you know, be friends with him? I know I’m usually all up for new friends, but are _you_ okay with it?” Of course, Bill heard it with his demon ears, but he didn’t interfere with their private conversation.

Dipper sighed, then took a glance at Bill. He seemed nervous as he waved. Not a suspicious wave, but a sincerely worried that they were going to reject him kind of wave. Dipper sighed louder, more irritated he found another common between them. He shook his head and took an unneeded breath. “Yea. I’m okay with it. I mean… if he- I can’t stop him if we become enemies. I think it’s better if we’re friends. Plus, we have a surprising amount in common.”

Bill beamed hopefully.

Mabel continued to whisper to her brother. She bit her lip. “…what about tomorrow?”

Dipper stiffened and blushed. “Can’t Stan babysit them? I don’t want Bill anywhere near _my_ niblets.”

Bill butt into the private conversation. “What’s tomorrow?”

Mabel shivered, and backed away a bit. “Henry and I are spending a romantic Valentine’s Day out tomorrow. Not that it’s any of your business.”

Bill seemed to falter, _this dimension was a day late,_  before lighting up again. “No, that’s okay. I’ll get out of your hair for a while. Go home, spend time with my world’s Dipper. I’ll come back later.”

“I thought you said you were lonely?” Dipper added. “And that your Dipper needed his space.”

Bill’s expression turned dark. “I’m lonely and my _conifer, my evergreen, my pine-_ …he needs his space.” Bill sighed before blipping out of the area, and presumably going home.

_Home…_

Ash Pines was a small child, she watched her older cousin Willow watch the yard with a forlorn expression. She walked up to the window and saw nothing. Willow herself watched a familiar figure hover beside one of the two twin saplings planted in the yard. One pine was her mother’s, the other…

The figure broke down into tears before the pine sapling, and Willow couldn’t help but remember her own grievances. She looked to the bigger apple tree beside the saplings, and cried herself. Uncle Bill never returned after that.

He found something else to look forward to, until his Pine Tree came back to him. For now, he’d spend time with Pine Tree.

I mean, _it is him in all technicalities other than originating from this dimension._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I just had this *gestures to the fic* Sorry if it's a mess... o#-#o.  
> Also- it was Valentine's Day in Bill's Universe. Also Bill has been a demon a while longer than Dipper.


End file.
